There's always more than what meets the eye
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: She has been with Artyom since the attack on Hole Station, their home. Now, she looks up at a strange sky, no destroyed buildings, radiation, or the familiar mutated beasts that stalk the surface. Now there are trees, wild life, and blue skies. She thinks to her self "now, I'm not in Moscow any more, Remindes me of the Wizard of OZ." The Spartan Ranger looks down and starts walking
1. intro, Authors notes, drawing 'contest'

Authors Notes: hello fellow writers and readers, I'm back and there's a few things I need to say. First, I'm sorry for not updating Courier and Zero, I have been very busy and I still haven't been able to find a way to change that chapter. Also I've been having story ideas go through my head like a freaking Tornado and this one just keeps popping up like a hyper jack rabbit. So here's my new Fan fiction crossover of The Sword of Truth and an Original character from Metro 2033/Last Light. (TITLE INSPIRED BY ROOSTER TEETH'S RWBY YELLOW THEME)

WARNING: this is just a spur of the moment Fan fiction, if it sucks, it sucks, if you like or love it, then thanks! Also, there will be MASSIVE spoilers for the Sword of Truth because I will be mainly sticking to the main storyline (if you've watched the Legend of the seeker then read the book because its what I'm basing it off of). There will also be spoilers from Metro 2033 and Last light, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

I OWN NOTHING, IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T NEED TO WRITE FAN FICTIONS WOULD I!

Anyone who wants to draw her is encouraged to do so, actually I want ya to draw her, and if ya do, I'll put an OC in of your choice! Just send me your drawing, and if I love your drawing, I'll PM you to send me your OC (statistics, age, gender, equipment, ETC). And you'll get recognition for the drawing when I put it up on my profile on and for your OC in my story. This is the best I can do, sorry, can't do any more than this but I really hope one of ya all decide to draw this Character.

Here is the Metro Characters Statistics, weapons, and equipment because I'm not planning on doing any special character revelation or something like that, she will talk about her life in the metro but that's about it, THIS is only important for the Picture, if your not doing the picture then skip it please. Also have a lot of detail to make it easier to draw, and with the face you can cover her with the mask,

Age: 19

Sex: female

Race: American/white

Home of birth: LA (born one year earlier than Artyom)

Home of residence after the war: Moscow, Hole Station

likes: prewar poems, singing, art, friendly people, and 'Shrimp' pasta.

Hates: Nazi's, Communists, slavers, raiders, prostitutes, and liars.

Features: dark silver gray hair, burn scar reaching from the left side of her neck ending just below her left breast. She has two colored eyes, the Right is a gold amber and the left is a solid blue tint.

She has a tattoo of the ranger badge above her right breast, it is placed to the point where it is two inches below her neck, her Ranger armor and under shirt is cut 2 and a half inches wide and goes down past the tattoo an inch so it visible. Along the top of the cut is a leather strap to keep the two opposite walls of the cuts to keep them in place, so the tattoo is in a box like cut in the armor (I'd draw it but I suck at drawing). Her (very light) armor is a white sleeveless undershirt, black shirt with open shoulder long sleeves, back matching Kevlar vest (placed in a way to not cover the tattoo) with light metal reinforcement, light metal reinforced black Kevlar gloves with the fingers cut off half past the first knuckle (from the hand).

Camouflage pants, with knee and shin guards with multiple straps for magazines for her weapons, and a face mask with a lower skull painted on (ghost from COD 4 Modern Warfare 2). Her hair is styled in a long twin pony tails with a length to her lower back (think Kagami Hiraagi from lucky star...only a silver gray color).

Background and history: mostly quiet, but can be energetic at times, also violent, cunning, and ruthless, but only when the situation calls for it. Very smart and knows how to get out of serious situations efficiently, if there's a situation where there isn't any way out, she likes to empty her magazines in any and every enemy visible. She Accompanied Artyom on his journey to Polis, and then to the radio tower where they set fire to the Dark Ones home and wiped them out.

She became a Ranger with Artyom and they became an inseparable team and have been given the nickname _**Fury And Shadow**_ by the other Rangers, she and Artyom started a work/kinda romantic relationship as well. She was with him during most of the events on the mission to retrieve the surviving Dark One (Last light). She helped Artyom stop the war and save D-6. After words, she helped with the rebuilding process of D-6. She disappeared a week later and she was last seen traveling on the surface towards Hole Station.

Weapons:

AK47-ZU with night vision scope, detachable suppressor, 45 round magazines, collapsible stock, and a laser sight.

Bastard sub-machine gun (Metro 2033 version) with machined precision parts to reduce bullet spread by half, a pressure operated vent system in the cylinder of the barrel to reduce over heating, custom wood stock to make weapon handling easier, a for-end grip like a Thompson sub-machine gun, a Reflex sight, and a laser sight.

A Revolver modded into a snub revolver-type rifle (holstered on the top of her back pack, attached with a for-end rifle type grip, a stock, Reflex sights, a detachable suppressor and 2X scope, and a laser sight.

A handgun (the holster is strapped on her vest under her left arm) with 20 round magazines, and an extended barrel for longer range combat.

Spas 12 combat shotgun (because I fudging can) with the collapsible stock, semi automatic or pump design, gas operated pump system to make pumping the weapon easier and faster for combat, and a door breech attachment for the barrel.

And a 6 inch combat trench knife which doubles as a Bayonet for the AK47-ZU and the Spas 12 combat shotgun.

Equipment:

Waist: revolver fast load magazine belt with 7 quick load mags.

left leg: half way between her waist and knee is a strap with 8 pistol mag pouches, and halfway between her ankle and knee is a strap for 5 throwing knives.

Right leg: two straps on each half of her leg that each holds 6, 30 round 5.45cal. Bastard magazines, the lower 6 mags hold Military grade ammunition, mainly because she only uses the bastard mags to carry them.

Vest: two, two layer AK mag pouches, so four clips of 45 round 7.62cal. Magazines for the AK47-ZU, and a strap for the bastard sub-machine gun, strap going from the right shoulder to the left hip with holds for 12-gauge shells, carries up to around 25-30 shells

Left arm: middle of the upper arm below the open shoulder cutoff holds the sheath for her combat knife.

Large back pack: left holster for the Spas-12, right holster for the AK47-ZU, inside has ammunition boxes for the weapons, 12 energy bars, and 7 MRE's (big back pack), outside straps for her charger, night vision goggles, and gas mask.

Personal items: picture locket of her and Artyom in front of one of the main doors of D-6, a silver and gold cross necklace from her mother that has a hidden blade in the long part of the cross, a gold ring with a diamond inlaid into it, she found it on the surface in a jewelry box and she turned it into a necklace. Blue and Amber hair ties, and an ebony colored ear ring with a thin (but strong) gold chain on her right ear that almost reaches down to her shoulder.


	2. Chapter ONE: This Isn't Moscow Anymore

There's Always More Than What Meets the Eye

Chapter 1: this isn't Moscow any more

Blinding light, searing headache, that's all she knew in those few seconds. Slowly, she opened her eyes hidden behind her gas mask, the first thing to be noticed as wrong was the blue sky with little clouds, than there was the fact that there were trees, actual trees! She had read about them but never in her wildest dreams would she expect to see them for real, She sat up and examined her surrounding slowly, noting every detail.

There also wasn't any radiation as well, "it would seem that I'm not in Moscow anymore" the woman cursed silently. "this reminds me of the old story The Wizard of Oz, I'm just missing the house and the dog..." she chuckled at her joke and slowly got to her feet. Cautiously she reached for her gas mask, but heard rustling behind her. Just as she turned around two people ran straight into her, nearly throwing them all over the cliff. "What the fuck!" she yelp in surprise and jumped to her feet pulling her hand gun from it's holster and clicking off the safety as she pointed it towards the two people.

It was a man that looked to be about her age, maybe older, he was dressed in a strange woodsman like garb. The woman looked young as well, but had a flowing white dress and the look of someone who was being hunted. The girl lowered the handgun and spoke, hoping to god they could understand her "hello...where the heck am I?" she asked calmly and lowered her arm more but kept it ready for any surprises. The man looked like he was having trouble catching his voice, before he spoke... English! "I can't understand you, but we are in a hurry, please, help us or let us past" he spoke calmly as well.

She smiled under her mask and replied in English, "It's OK, I didn't know if you spoke any Language that I was familiar with so I spoke the one I was familiar with, I didn't think you would speak my native language." looking a little shocked, the man was about to ask something else but was cut off by voices behind the girl. She turned to see four men, they were wearing some strange red cloth armor and armed (in this place any ways) to the teeth. The suspected leader stepped forward and spoke, "hello witch, we've been looking for you, boy, our business isn't with you, or the...person...to your left, it's only with that Witch. If you want to live, leave her and go, we won't stop you." the man finished and it looked to the girl like the 'boy' wasn't about to move, a few minutes later the Leader offered him his last chance, again he refused.

The leader sighed and lifted his hand, and ordered his men to attack, but before they stepped forward metal hit bone and passed straight threw the mans head, the sound burst threw the air like thunder. The other three stopped dead in their tracks and with the other man and woman they looked at the girl (the only reason they thought she was female was her hair), her arm extended and a smoking barrel of her hand gun pointed at the three men. Slowly they backed off, but as soon as they turned their backs three more shots rang out and they fell. She turned to the man and woman's shocked faces, "if your what they say is true, then they would've kept hunting you am I incorrect in assuming this?" she asked the Woman, she nodded. " No I am not a witch, and Y-yes they would keep coming, you are correct in killing them" the girl nodded and walked over to the bodies, she lifted her handgun and fired two more times into the crawling man.

"who are you?" the man asked as the girl in question took one of the fine crafted long swords and strapped the sheath to her revolver quick load ammunition belt, she looked at the two and took off her mask, revealing her scarred face which managed to somehow look beautiful even with the scars. "just call me Fury, and we should leave, I don't know anything about this land so could come with you.." "Richard Cypher, and this is Kahlan Amnell" "Richard, it would be better if I were to accompany you, as I said I have no knowledge of this land" Fury stated, looking at the two questioningly. "Alright, I guess it would be better, we could go to my brother, he's becoming a councilor today and they're having a banquet tonight." Richard and Kahlan walked over to Fury and Richard led them down the path to the town.

AN: First chapter done! Could use some work and I will add the new chapters soon, for any one who liked this so far, I appreciate it. Don't forget about the drawing of Fury anyone! See ya all later and Good night!


End file.
